


No Mercy

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Serial Killers, tags to be updated, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Graves in on the prowl for a new project. Credence should take Modesty and run as far and as fast as he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm pretty shit with summaries.
> 
> Hey Ezra, *finger hearts* I was listening to your music. It's an acquired taste, but that is just what you are to me.

Graves lights his cigarette and stuffs his hands into his pockets. Last night's snowfall has turned into dirty grey sludge on the sidewalk. He carefully manoeuvres around them. The keys in his pocket jingle as he does.

He is walking past the diner when something catches his eye. The television screens of the diner is turned to a news report on a series of murders that have been plaguing the Eastern Seaboard. Smirking to himself, he watches the screens from the outside until they move on to a report on Jennifer Lawrence. Graves hunches himself against the blast of cold wind and keeps on walking. 

Graves turns a corner when he spots him. Credence, the boy, is on his knees. With him is his younger sister Modesty and he is fussing with the zipper of her lurid pink jacket. "I-I know you hate it, but it's just until I get enough money. I promise you I'll get you a new one when I have enough." He whispers, pink nosed in the cold. Graves notes that he himself is dressed in a coat that is woefully inadequate for the weather. He stops before a tree, watching the siblings.

The girl is sullen as she is bundled up, but she wraps her arms around Credence when he embraces her. She takes off in the direction of the bus stop and that is when he makes his presence known.

"You should bundle up. It's only going to get colder from here on out."

Credence startles, but settles when he sees him. "It's fine. I'll be okay." Graves snorts inelegantly but does not correct him. Walking closer, he unbottons his coat to drape around his too thin shoulders. 

"Keep it." He says, breath wisping between them. He maintains eye contact between them, moving his hand to the corner of Credence's lip. Inside him, something purrs at the way he turns his head his ever so slightly into Graves' touch. "Have a good day, Credence."

He pulls away, not missing the way Credence jerks forward at the loss of his body mass. Smiling he turns and leaves to his house two doors down from Credence's.

His next project is coming along perfectly.

 


End file.
